Forever And Always
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden! Valerie and Ed are finally getting their happily ever After... Or are they? REWRITE IN PROGRESS! WHEN COMPLETE THIS WILL BE REMOVED!
1. A New Beginning

**I am back with The Sequel to Forbidden! Im hoping you will all enjoy this as much as you did Forbidden :)**

**Discalimer: I only own Valerie, she is my own little creation! **

Forever and Always

Bright sunlight shone through the window, defeating the shadows in the room where Edward and I had slept. It felt good, soothing my aching muscles from the long journey we had to get where we were… Resembool. I got out of bed, and noticed that Ed had already gone downstairs. I rubbed my hands across my face, and got up, walking to the window and discovered something. It must have happened last night, but it had snowed.

I smiled. I had been here now for almost a year, and was happier then I had been my entire life. It was like I was meant to be here, and I wouldn't have it any other way. My life with Ed was filled with adventures… many of them. I laughed to myself, and scavenged through my bag. I grabbed my worn blue jeans, a black tank top, and made my way to the bathroom. I got dressed, and inspected myself in front of the large mirror, impressed. I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my small purple make-up bag that I had been able to get from my world, filled with my my favorite pieces that I used on a daily basis. I stood in front of the large mirror, an ivy green eyeliner in my had. Recently, I had just been putting on the basic black eyeliner, and a bright blue eye shadow, but today I thought it was time for a change up. I drew the precise line on my lower lids, and used a deep green eyeshadow to match it. I smiled, and wiped on some lip gloss, tossed my bag in the bedroom, and met everyone downstairs. Ed turned and saw me, and his face went pale.

"Valerie? Since when do you wear makeup?" He asked, but pulled me close to him.

"Since I decided that the basics were quite fitting in my case. I don't wear it often, but I figured id use some of it today. You know, back in my world, I used it daily. Now, I just don't see a lot of point in using it."

"alright… If you say so. It looks good by the way. You should use it more often." Ed said, making me smile.

"You know, if you like my exotic makeup colors, you should have seen how many different colors my hair was back home. Amazing! I think I can find a way to make my own hair dye here using alchemy… I wouldn't mind having my colorful streaks again."

"You were able to color your _**hair**_ those exotic colors?" I sat at the table as Winry was carrying a big plate of bacon, eggs, and toast to the table.

"Yeah. When I was about 14, I had pink hair, 16 I did my hair cherry red, bright Envy blue, then when that faded out, I did some purple in my bangs. I never got to try the other aqua blue, or the neon green..." I smirked a devilish little smirk at Edward, as his face paled at the thought of me dying my hair exotic colors.

"Wow, Val, you really liked doing your hair like that huh?" Winry asked, laughing with me as Ed's face seemed to get pale as she encouraged me to dye my hair.

"Alright, Ed, You look like you are going to drop dead. Don't worry, I won't do that to my hair. At least the make up washes off… Hair-dye, ha, it takes months to wash out." I kissed his cheek, and took a piece of toast and got up, leaving to stand on the porch.

It was winter time in Resembool, and without a jacket, the cold air nipped at my shoulders, and all the bare areas, because I was the smart one to wear a tank-top in the middle of winter… spaghetti strap at that. I shivered, but then calmed down, and let the cold air blow all over my face, and I made warmth flow through my body, using my power to control my body heat. When I had gone to my world again, to retrieve my things, somehow, my vampire side had completely canceled out, and in place of it, I got all these unique new powers, and I was just scratching the surface of them. I could tell deep inside me, that there was so much more that I had to figure out. As I closed my eyes, and breathed in I felt fingers caress my bare shoulders, and I turned around to find Edward smiling me, and Al and Winry watching out the window.

"Is there a reason you came out here?" Ed asked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to share his warmth.

"Just to think… Everything is still so new to me, and… its still sinking in, ya know?"

"I can understand that. So what do you think caused you to get these powers anyway? The Truth still cant need you... If your vampire side is gone then- Hey! Whose that?"

"Huh?" I turned and saw the Military car coming up the road, and shock overcame my body and I froze in Edwards arms.

"Come on, whoever that is can come inhere and talk…" He turned us both and we went inside. The heat rushed over my body like I jumped into a burning flame and couldn't move, and then no more then a few minutes after Ed had wrapped us in a blanket on the couch, Winry answered the door, and I saw two people I hadn't thought I would see again since Ed and Al got their bodies back… Mustang and Hawkeye. But I had to take a double take, Mustang was in uniform, but Hawkeye wasn't. She wore common clothing for Amestrians, but she looked happy.

"Colonel, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked, smiling at him. Ed got up, and saluted him.

"No need for the salute, Fullmetal. We are here on a personal visit. Figured that we could check in and see how you guys were holding up. You finally got your bodies back, and Valerie's human, so what are you guys doing with your lives?" Mustang and Hawkeye sat at the table, as we got up and joined them.

"Yeah, well, it isn't often that you show up for just a personal visit. This is actually the first time since we got our bodies back, and Valerie recovered her humanity and mortality." Ed broguht his hands together and smirked. I placed my head on the table and sighed.

"I really want to know why I am suddenly so tired… I swear, the Truth just popped a suprise on me with these powers… and they drain me! I thought It said I was human again." I got up, placing my hands against the table. "I'm going to go see what I can do." But just then, I felt a shiver run through my body, then heat in my palms, and a flame danced across the table, and I screeched, and the flame grew larger, and all together disappeared into thin air.

"Valerie! How did you- It was flame alchemy? You can't even know anything about that, so what the HELL just happened?" Mustang snapped, seeing the look on Hawkeye's face.

"I- God, I don't know. It felt almost like fire-bending… But that cant be! Its a fake thing, I watched it in a anime I used to watch… I always wished I could bend fire, like Zuko from the show, but it wasn't real…" Then I heard a voice in my head.

"**Enjoying the gift? I figured, I have PLANS for you girl. I'm not quite through with you. You can learn to control this, just like before when I turned you to a vampire… Sure, you had a fault the whole time, but here you can learn from the start without hurting people. Have fun. Its a learn as you go thing, too.**"

"AGH! Why does the Truth come back to haunt me? Ugh… I'm definitely going outside... This way I cant set anything more on fire…" With that, I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on, with my winter jacket on top of that, and I shut the door harder then necessary.

"Sir, do you think-" Hawkeye looked back at the door, and then to the Colonel and Ed.

"How long has this been going on, FullMetal? She just gets theses new powers, now shes exclaiming about the Truth not being done with her?"

"I'm just as clueless as you…" Edward Sighed, and watched the snow falling outside the window. Everything had been going so well, and now… all of this was happening.

All week, Riza and Roy stayed due to the large winter storm that had hit the day they visited, and I was getting restless. I could feel power in me welling up, and I felt as though I was going to explode. We all talked, and I tried to be pleasant, but mood swings overtook me at times, and I would lock myself in our room. On the third night of Riza and Roy's stay with us, I blanked out, and mustang said something and I just snapped, yelling at him to stop being an insensitive prick, and Ed followed me to our room.

"Val, Whats going on? You seem so different… Something isn't right." His warm hands cupped my face as I began to cry.

"its the Truth Edward… It has Plans for me, and I just don't know what, but I feel sick to my stomach, I'm so easily set off… I am a ticking time bomb! I just want to know what it has done to me…" I cried into his chest, and he sat and comforted me. After what seemed like hours, when it had really only been about a half hour, we heard a knock, and Mustang and Hawkeye came in when Edward had permitted them in.

"Valerie, You heard the Truth in your head today didn't you?" Mustang put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sternly.

"I did…" I looked at the floor. "It said it had plans for me, and these new powers were... a learn as I go deal. I don't want-" But then I felt my stomach churn, and I ran for the bathroom, knocking Hawkeye against the wall and Mustang to the floor. I began throwing up, and Edward came in and held my short hair out of my face.

"Uh… Are you going to be okay?" he asked, worry plastered across his face. I rinsed my mouth out, and we walked into the room again, and i was speechless. My eyes drifted over to the calender that hung on the cork board in our room. I counted the days and recounted and realized the powers weren't the reason for my mood swings…

"Valerie… What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in the three voices behind me, but I was in shock. I turned and placed a hand on my stomach, and then looked at Ed.

"Oh…. My….. God…." Was all either of us could say.

**:) Finally got this posted! I totally left you all hanging there at the End! I hadn't really planned it this way, but I guess we will see where it goes from here :) hope you all enjoyed Chapter One to the Sequel to Forbidden! Forbidden: Forever and Always**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER: I don not own FMA in any way, shape or form. I own Valerie, and that is it.**

**Okay, so last chapter I know, I put a reference to Avatar the Last Airbender in, and mainly because that was one of the only ways I could explain this new-found power of Valerie's. So, anyway, figured id put it out there, That Valerie and Edward aren't out of the Clear yet. Still a lot going on for them! Now on with the story :) Reviews are appreciated :D**

**Special Thanks to all that Have reviewed Forever And Always! I'm Glad that you are all enjoying this :)**

Chapter 2: Great! Just what we needed to hear!

"Valerie…What… What is going on? You cant be…" Hawkeye looked at me, a frown on her face, as if what I was trying to point out wasn't possible, but it was. Edward and I had been together and having a real relationship since the two got their bodies back. I turned, looking in the full mirror I had put in the bedroom, and lifted my shirt, so I could see my stomach. I looked at myself from a front angle, and then both side angles, and no matter what way I turned, it was still there, and It wasn't going away. I ran my fingers across the small bump in the middle of my torso, then looked to the three for answers.

"Guess I should have listened when it came to health class… But look where it got me… Riza… Could I really be…" I could feel warmth behind my eyes, and I held it back. Ed walked over to me, while the other two just stood there, shocked.

"Val… Are we…" I read the last of it out of his mind. He knew, it was only common sense… The mood swings, and me getting sick, there was only one thing that could cause that. I knew now that I was pregnant. It took us all a while to process, and we all stood there like mindless zombies, only one thought on our minds… A baby…

"You would think you two would be smarter, and had been safer when you two had sex… You know that this was bound to happen, right?" Mustang snapped us all out of our stupor, dropping us into reality.

"Colonel, sir, don't be too harsh on them. Maybe this is a good thing. Had you ever thought of it that way?" Riza smiled, and just then, someone knocked.

`"Brother, Valerie? Are you guys alright?" Alphonse and Winry stood at the door, and stared at my exposed abdomen, and I heard Winry shriek.

"Oh, Valerie! That why you have been so sick! Congratulations guys!" Winry wrapped her arms around me and pretty much hugged me to death, and ed got the same treatment. Alphonse just stared as I yanked down my shirt and smiled.

"Isn't there a test here I can take? Just to make sure?" I shuffled my foot, and that was when I screamed as a spark turned to a flame under my foot. When I fell, the flame extended from my foot a good two feet out, almost singeing Mustang, and then it went out. I felt my heart hammering, and I knew something wasn't right.

"To answer your question, No. Now, you need to answer ours." Mustang lifted me up by my arm, and looked my in the eyes. "if this isn't flame alchemy, what is it?" his eyes grew cold, and I grew worried, pulling away from him. Ed pulled me to him.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what this is any more then any of us do! The Truth did this!" He ran his fingers through my hair and calmed me, and had Winry take me downstairs. But I felt different after I had made that flame emerge from my body. After about an hour, Edward, Roy, and Riza came down stairs.

"Valerie, do you think that you have a way to see the Truth?" Roy asked, sincerity in his voice, and on his voice. "I am sorry about earlier… I'm afraid I frightened you." He smiled and held out his hand, and I took it, letting him know it was all forgotten and in the past.

"Yes." I said, and Sat on the floor, and allowed myself to tune out everything around me, and suddenly my body felt light, and I was in the white void known as the Truth. I stood, and fear completely consumed me, but I could still hear everybody outside of where I was. It was almost like I was conscious, and unconscious at the same time. I looked around and saw It sitting there, transparent as ever, and smiling Its wicked, evil smile.

"So, you have come for an explanation, am I correct?"

"Yes! I want to know why you did this to me. I thought you said I could have a normal life!" I felt the tears running down my cheek, and the warmth in my palms, and then it happened again, and I heard screaming, and I turned to see an image of my friends and Family putting out a fire, because I had gotten upset. The flames had come from my physical self, and I cried harder.

"PLEASE! Take it back! I'm afraid of the harm that I could bring to the child that I am carrying. Its bad enough I have almost set a fire three time in our home, almost hurt those closest to me… I'll do ANYTHING!" I dropped to my knees, my short blond hair sticking to my tear covered face.

"So, you have found out… You and the eldest Elric are going to be parents… Shall I give you details? I know what will happen." It grinned wider as I looked up at It, my eyes puffy and sore.

"What will happen?" I sniffed.

"yes, what will happen. This fire power is just the beginning, and I hoped you would show your face to me, so I could do the Exchange." I saw it move from far away, to right in front of me, and It touched my face, and I felt new power flowing through my body. A new feeling rushed through my veins, and I stood.

"What did you give me this time?" I snarled.

"Oh, The fire is still within you, and you have to learn to control it. But I have put more knowledge into your brain on it, so you can learn more to control it. Think of this as your final test… If you pass, I'll leave you alone, you and your beloved Elric can live happily ever after…"

"And if I don't?" I glared at the truth, hatred for the horrible, despicable being clear as day on my face.

"Well, I guess you can say... Goodbye to your humanity yet again. If you fail, you could only GUESS how bad it will be this time around." The Truths grin widened, and I felt all color leave my face as I collapsed to my knees. Then, before I knew it, I was in Edward's arms, tears streaming down my face as I began to hyperventilate.

"Well? What did it say?"

My head was filled with so many thoughts and then memories flooded to my brain and I screamed as I was seeing everything about this fire power, how it really worked, what the Truth had turned me into…

"This is…so…confusing!" I put my hands on my head and sighed, realizing that the Truth had pretty much turned me into a walking immortal fuse of a woman. I was a flame that would never extinguish, but that would spread further then the confines of my body unless I instructed this power to.

"Did you get any answers?" Mustang probed, even though I was clearly distraught from the ordeal.

"Only that I'm pretty much a walking flame! Its like it's alive in me… My body, its filled with just this energy. Its just like that anime… I can't believe this! I didn't think the Truth could do this to me… But apparently, I thought wrong… Anyway, It told me I have to learn to control this… Or else I would loose everything I worked so hard to get back in the first place…" I looked around at them all, and Edward's face paled.

"NO... I won't loose you..." Edwards arms wrapped around my midsection, and he kissed me fiercly, and I kissed back with twice as much force and pressure.

"Well," Mustang said, as we broke apart, gasping for much needed air. "Okay, Valerie. We have to figure this out. Let's get to work. I am going to help... You guys will need it." Hawkeye glanced at Mustang, and smiled, nodding that she approved and she would help.

"Ha, Thanks Colonel. And so the Training Begins..." I smiled, knowing with all their help, I could contain all of this.

I spent two and a half moths working, training to control the power within me. The more I trained, the easier it was to control the outbursts. Everyday, Roy and Riza would take me to the most secluded area we could find, and I trained to my hearts content. That was until Winry began to yell at me.

"Valerie! You're still training? Oh my God! In your condition, it cant be healthy for you or that baby!" she complained on day when I walked through the door. I just glared at her, as Edward and Alphonse avoided my gaze from where tey were seated at the table, for they had neglected to go with me to watch the training session.

"I have to control it somehow! I cant sit here, snap my fingers and hope I can control the sparks and flames that pour out of my body!" I pulled out a chair and sat, laying my head on the table. My body ached a lot more now that I was almost 6 months pregnant. I never once in my old life understood why women would complain and get so cranky when they were pregnant. Now, I knew firsthand. I had now decided to stop training to build up my strength, and care for this child. I wasn't going to not be a part of its life.

"You should ease up a bit, Valerie." Edwards hand rubbed soothing circle on my lower aching back.

"I'm not going to train. I think I have it all under control, so that Truth will be satisfied with what I have concluded... He gave this to me for a reason, and I think I know why..."

**I know i have neglected to update as fast as i wanted, but life is very unexpected, and for a 19 year old who had no choice but to go back to my personal hell, my parents home in the middle of the boonies here in vermont! so i do have a valid e3xcuse for why i havent written a new chapter... well, i did on my parents laptop, but sadly my flashdrive went MIA three days before i went home :( and there was no internet access unless it was through my cell. but now that i am back in civilization, i can finally continue to update regularly, as well as add some new stories to my arsonal. **

Hope you enjoyed this! review review review :) I really want to know what all of you think!


	3. Truth and A Beginning

Okay, so writers block has put me into a slump but I finally got motivated and decided to kinda wing it and see where this chapter takes me. Like always I don't own FMA I own Valerie and the baby that will be born. Trust me if I owned FMA it would be a completely different story

Forever and Always Chapter 3

"You think you know why the Truth did this to you?" Ed asked, caressing my shoulder.

"I'm not from this world, Edward. I am always going to be different, and I think the Truth is trying to put that point across. After it cured me of my vampirism, I felt normal and like I belonged. But in all reality, I don't belong here I will always be different in so many ways. I know more advanced thing then you do just by living in my world and going to high school, I learned things that don't exist here. Which, if I so decided to tell you, could be a big help with Alchemy" I glanced at Roy and Alphonse. Seeming Ed had lost his Alchemy when they got their bodies back, it wouldn't really help him so much as help Al and Roy develop much more complex alchemy.

"So pretty much the Truth wants us to know you don't belong here?" Roy drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, wanting my long rant to end. I knew I always gabbed on and on and on, and had issues with stopping.

"I think, he wants to prove that point and convince me to leave this world and return to mine..." I felt the tears run from my eyes. I hated telling them that the Truth has pretty much deemed it so that I have to return to my world, but it wasn't my choice anymore. I knew what I wanted, but apparently after this baby was born it wasn't possible.

"But the Truth can't just take you away from us... Can It?" Ed's eyes were filled with sorrow, and I burst into tears.

"There has to be a way around all of this... There has to!" Riza's fist collided with the table, and she huffed with anger.

"I don't think there is, guys..."

More days passed, and Valerie and Ed couldn't think of anything to make the situation that she either is being forced to leave or becoming an immortal vampire any easier. She would caress her stomach and hope for the best… It was going to be hard, if she had to leave this world, leave her love and her child, and be forced back into the poverty that used to be her home. She didn't want to lose it all…

Finally, time had come for her to face the Truth. She hadn't had her child yet, but she couldn't put it off any longer. Everyone gathered around her, and wished her luck, Edward placing kisses all over her face and neck.

" I'll come back, love." A bright light suddenly consumed her and she was faced with the Truth.

"**Ah, so, you understand now**?" The truth smiled it blank-faced grin, and Valerie quivered.

"You want me to know that I don't belong here… That no matter how much I may fit in, I am different." She knelt before It as tears cascaded down her face.

"I am begging you! Please don't take me from them! I Love him! They are the family I never had, and to lose them would only devastate me further…" Valerie's tears dripped onto the white blankness upon which she and the Truth stood. She knew her pleas were a waste of breath…

"**I cannot allow you to stay here any longer. You are disrupting the flow of life here in Amestris, and if it disrupts any further all of Amestris could be lost." **The Truth reached out to her hand. Valerie's tears flowed faster and faster, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There has to be a way!" her body curled on the ground into a ball. As pregnant as she was now, it was very difficult for her to accomplish but she did it. She was losing everything, her family, her life, it was all slipping out of her grasp.

"**Surrender your memories of your family from your world, and I can avert the flow and make it like you were here. I am God after all. You know me by many names, God, Truth, I am all, I am one. I am a part of you as well dear. You give me your memories and your life here can continue on as if none of this had happened."**

Valerie got up to face the Truth, her eyes beat red, tears still slightly trickling down her face. If she gave up her memories, the pain and guilt of what happened to her brother, her parents, would be gone. She wouldn't have to remember them. And that would mean it would be like she never existed.

"It will be like I never existed, right? Does that mean my parent's life, and my brother's life will be restored, and they can live the life that they should have?" Valerie twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"**Yes.**" The Truth held out its hand, and Valerie reached for it. Taking it she saw her memories fading and they were gone all together.

"**Good luck with your child dear one." **Valerie felt herself falling out of the portal, and before she knew it she was kneeling on the floor, her belly protruding and her back bent. She straightened herself, and stood up.

"Valerie!" Edward wrapped her in his arms, and couldn't express how he was feeling. Roy and Riza watched her with suspicion like she would kill one of them given the chance.

"I gave up my memories… I remember all of you but I don't remember where I came from…"

"That's what you sacrificed to stay here? Memories of-" Edward stopped, knowing bringing them up could alter the arrangement made with the Truth for Valerie to stay here in Amestris.

"Oh well. It's a small price to pay compared to what the Truth was oing to take from me originally." She sat in the chair and dozed off to sleep.

**!*TWO YEARS LATER*!**

Valerie held the two year old on her hip, and he belly had a slight bump to it yet again. The fact that she would be bearing another child was a miracle. After Lilly was born, and the pain she went through because of her inability to hold down any pain medication, she swore to Edward that they would have no more children. But here the happy family was two years later, sitting at the lake. Riza and Roy sat on a beach towel under an umbrella, Riza was reading while the Colonel stared up at the sky and dozed out. Winry and Alphonse were in the water splashing about when Edward and Valerie had arrived. They all waved, and Valerie smiled and waved back. The two watched their daughter run over trying to yell out Uncle Roy so she didn't shock him, but by the time she got to him she had managed out Unk before she landed smack dab on his midsection causing him to gasp.

"Full…Metal…. Control your child…" It made everyone laugh, Even Riza. Valerie stroked at her stomache. It was still so unbelieveable. Her fire power had been taken in exchange of memories from what Edward said was where she originally came from, and he refused to tell her out of fear the Truth would try and take her again. But the memories didn't matter to her. She had her husband, he lovely daughter, and the next child on the way. Who could honestly ask for more?

"HAHA. Val, lets go." Edward took her hand, but Valerie refused to budge.

"Edward, Forever and Always, right?"

"Forever and always, my love" He pulled her close, and kissed her softly. The perfect start of a new beginning.


End file.
